Elemental Control
Elemental Control is the act of controlling and manipulating the elements of earth, fire, water and air. This power was first introduced after Sheila Bennett began to teach Bonnie how to control and harness her magical powers. The capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements and changing weather elements. Basic Elements *'Fire (Pyrokinesis ): '''This' has control of the flames, embers, or any object with a temperature considerably higher. The manipulation of fire is one of the most used and basic in the use of magic. However, it requires concentration, as loss of control of whoever uses this power can lead to mass destruction and death. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, rage. *'Water (Hydrokinesis): '''This has control of the bodies of water, liquids of any kind. The manipulation of water is used for divination, healing and restoration of nature. Despite not being widely used as an element attack, it requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. Water is associated with passive emotions such as serenity, tranquility. *'Air (Aerokinesis): 'This has control of the gusts of wind, tornadoes, etc. The manipulation of air is used for causing storms, creating rain or cleaning the environment. Despite not being widely used as an element attack unlike the other elements, air is both the weakest and the most powerful at once. It requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. Air is associated with emotions such as freedom, harmony, wholeness. *'Earth (Geokinesis): '''This has control of the minerals and earth movements. The manipulation of earth is used for earthquakes, tremors, and agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. However, it is a good element to use as a powerful defense or attack against the enemy. Earth is associated with patience, strength, stability, goodness. Advanced Elements *'''Lightning (Electrokinesis): '''This can control the energy in the environment. Due to the complexity and difficulties in controlling this element. It is extremely aggressive and lethal in comparison with the other four elements, as it is pure energy capable of destroying a physical body and reduce it to ashes in seconds. Can Be Used By *Witches (TV Series): They can manipulate the elements with both training and concentration. They first start with the element of fire, which is the most basic to a witch, followed by water, then air and then earth. Most of the time, witches use fire to attack against the vampires, along with water as fuel for the flames. *Vampires (Books): This '''can only be used by someone extremely powerful and as old as the Old Ones. It is mentioned that Klaus can control the lightning but it is considered to be both unusual and deadly. However, running water can weaken the vampires and fire can destroy them. Trivia *In the series, a witch can control the elements at a basic level. The more power and experience a witch has, the effects will be larger and much harder to control. *Despite its weak appearance, the element of air is the most powerful element to control. This can be noted as the control over air can be the most lethal to all living beings, as air is needed to survive. The user can strip the air out of the living being's body. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In the TV Series, vampires are hated by Nature and are considered as an abomination. The witches (servants of Nature) are the only ones able to use these powers. See also Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft